This application relates to furniture, and particularly to feet for cabinets or other structures that are supported above a floor, as well as related components.
Conventional cabinet feet are often inadequate. Such conventional cabinet feet are difficult to adjust in height, and therefore sometimes dictate an inconvenient and/or inefficient order in which multiple cabinets need to be installed. Further, cabinet feet at certain locations may not be within reach for adjustment.
In situations where cabinets cannot be secured to an adjacent wall or other structure, then the cabinet feet alone must adequately prevent the cabinet from moving and/or tipping over, such as during a seismic event. Many conventional cabinet feet provide inadequate support for withstanding a seismic event.
Moreover, especially in cabinets used in dental operatories, medical offices and other similar business and technical settings, the spaces below cabinets are used for routing wires, cables, plumbing and other utilitarian purposes. These spaces may be provided with covers to improve their aesthetic appearance and to prevent debris from accumulating in the spaces, but the spaces must still be accessed, such as for maintenance and repairs.